This is what you came here for
by SteVi writes
Summary: Ebony Darkn'ess dementia raven Way is back... but this time... she isn't alone! join her on her last year at hogwarts in an epic batle agains good and evil wit her new frends and enemies. inspired by My Immortal. contains OCcharacters and original charcters
1. Meeting you was fate

A/N: hI there! My name is SteVi and Im a big fan of the story 'My immortal' so I decided to write my own fanfiction about ebonny and te others together with my own OCs! This here is the first chapter. Hope u enjoy! :-)

My name is Ebony Darkn'ess Dementia raven way and i am 17 years old. I am now in my last year at the magical scool Hogwarts that lies in central London. I have long blak hair and big boobs and I am very hot and sexy acording to everyi1. Right now I am in the forbitten forest, crying with tears of blood running down my face and landing om my big F-cup bobs. i am sad cuz my bf drako had a huge fight with mmy other bf vrampire. Then suddenly as they were fighting Hargrid, snaktail and loopin started to fight to, cuz they were also in love with me. It is so hard to be so hott dat every1 around me fals in love with me! So I got angry and ran to the forbitten frost. Every1 in da school tried to stop me cuz nobody ecept maybe that stupid prep britny wanted me to get hurt. But I shot a brunch of spells at everyone and they stoped because I was too powerful for all of them.

As I sit sadly in the forest I hear a sound behind me! I gasp and stand up and turn around. I thing it is draco or vampride or maybe dumbleydore but it is someone I have never seen before….. He has brihgt orange spiky hair that stands up. He is wearing dark brown boots, tight red pants that show off his bull and a long purpely coat with a black belt in the middle. Around his nevk is a green bowtie.

\- Who r u? I ask sexily cuz he is hot and draco or vampire isn't here right now anyway.

\- it is me, Egondy, dont u recognize me? the stranger things sais to me in a low sexy voice that sound exactly like joel madden.

\- no I don't y should I kno u? I asked a bit angrily cuz he didnt answer me imedieately.

Den… he lifted his orangey red hair out of his face. I gasped! I had met this person before at a convention for vrampires! He wasnt a vampire but he had been there anyway since he got bitten by a feral cat when he was young. He hadn't become a catvampre but the bit did change da way he looked and acted. His face now had big round balls for eyes and he had wiskers and a catnose. He loked happi to see mee.

\- Vector! I screamd at him. I always thought he was a prep cuz he vore so many coluors and cux he wasn't hot or anything but I must be wrong cuz a prep woun´ld never come out into da forbitten frosten since they were all cowards and stuf. Then suddenly everything turned blac…. I had fainter!


	2. You cant fall if you dont climb

A/N: thanks for da revevs on the last chapter :3 here is chapter two!

After meting in te frostbitten frozen victor and I soon were good frends. Draco and HarrVampire got sad that I spent so much tim around him but I didnt care because I was still angry at them for fighting.

I put on a long black dress tha went to the floor with red lace and consertti stuff all over it and black boots black eyeshadow black lipstick black nailpolish black fishnets and a black chokker. Den I went into da slitheryn comon room. There was draco.

\- Ebony! Please take me back! He beged.

\- fine, I said because I felt sorry for him. He got happy and hugged me with his big mucular arms that were covered in black leather.

\- what should we do today Eboby? He whimpers.

\- I'm meeting vectr now. We are going to go out into da city and go to hot topic and stuff. Draco looked sad again but I didn't care. Then I walked away to the grate hall were vecktor was waiting for me. he was wearing his usual green bowtie and purple jacket and red pants and boots. But today he had sprayed som black into his hair and he was wering black nailpolish with skulls on them.

\- Hi! I said

\- Hi! He said back.

-where are we going? I sked as we walked outside.

\- to big ben, he answered.

\- why? I asked wonderingly.

\- you'll see, he said in a mystirius black voice.

We stood on the Hogwarts garden. In front of us was big ben. They had decided to build it there since they found out hagrid was a satanis pdf-file so they burned down his hut and hung him and built the big cock there instead.

\- so what did you want to show me? I asked of wctor

\- follow me, ha said and started climbing up the rock. I gasped. What was he doing?

\- what are you doing? I shouted. I was afraid that McHoggle would find us and tell us we were mediocre dunces. But she didn't so I started to climb up after vector. Soon we were at the top. Then vector stopped.

\- I want u to meet somebody eboby, he said. Then he took out his broomstick and taped a stone. It opened up and revealed a….. hidden door. I gasped! What could be inside bik bek?


	3. I love the way u lie

Vector opened the door. Inside was a big black room. He jumped inside and I follow him. In the middle of the room was 3 people. They were siting around in a circle on da flor. In the middel of the circle was a oyjja board. I gasped. Were they satnaists just like me and Hairgrih? All 3 of them looked up as I gasped. I recognised one of them! It was the meninist of magic – cornelia fuck!

\- hello ebony, said fuck evilly. I gasped.

\- how do u no my nam? I asked angryly.

\- I no everyting about you eboby. I know you r da choosen one and da only one who can kill vlodemint. I gasped. Nobody except craco and vampire and bloodymary and dumblydore were supposed to know dat! Some one must have betrayed me!

\- Let me introdunce u 2 my friends. He pointed at a big man sitting next to him. Te man had a duck on his head and his face was a deep blood orangey color. I as disgusted. Any1 who wasn't pale as me was obviusli a prep!

\- This is tramp, fudgy said. He is da minister of keeping mugles out of the ministry. Trum looked at me. I could se that he thougt I was hot. I ignored him and looked at the third man in da groop. He was younger and looked exactly like Robert pettson! He was dressed in a black robe and had black hair and sad blue-blacky eyes.

\- My name is Shitji, he says in a slow deep sexy husky voice.

\- Hi! I say excitedly.

\- shitty is da minister of keeping control over wizarding sexy-times. His job is to ensjure dat another Voldemort isn't created without our noing, fudgy said.

\- why did you bring me here? I asked victor.

\- cuz we got smthing really important to tell u ebony, it's no fake jews, trampy said.

-what? I asked.

\- ebondage, fucky said. We have goaten news that draco is infact... da son of Lord Valdemar!

I gaSPED.


	4. The truth hurts me more than i can bare

What do u mean!? I screamed. It couldn't belive this! How could dreco be walmarts son? It made no sense!

\- but what aboud luciuos and narcissistic? And who is his reel mother Theresa then?

\- it is a v long story ebola, Trumpkin said.

\- TELL IT!1 I roared. They all looked at me scaredly.

\- very well, corny fuck said. I will tell you da hole storey. Plz have a seat. I sat down in da middle of da pentagram.

\- we r not sure who vlodymortys mother is. We r doing everything we can to find her. That is why shinty is here, he will no who it is when he sees her. We hav come to Hogwarts to searh for her since we already tested all his dab eaters and they wrnt the mother. That is why we r staying up here in big bengte-bengt.

\- do u have any suspicionects? I asked.

\- our main mary suescpect righ now is a hufflepuss named Briteny Firtreeisle, shin said. I know it! Dat slut!

\- so y was he raisd by luc and narc? I asked, using the nickjames they had told me to use.

\- wen vlodemort found out he had a son he got rly madeye, vextor explained. So one day when he took drago to play at the park he just left him there and decided to b-come the darkmark lord. Draco cryed tears of blood for hours and was found by a gardner who worked in da park. It was diabolucius lapis. He and narcotic hadn't had a beby even tho they tried to. So he took home draco and named him druko.

\- woah, I said. I culdnt belive it!

\- ebony – da reason we told u this is… shinjj stopped and looked sad. Vector and corny also looked sad as well.

\- ebody, Donald duck said as he looked att ministry fuck. He paused dramatically. I waited antisipentedly.

\- u have 2 kill druco Malloy!


	5. i Can't wait to meet u again

After dat me and vector and shini climbed back down to the ground. I could see hargrid sitting there crying about his hutt but I didnt care and walked pass him.

\- so what r u going 2 do now egoby? Shitji asked me.

\- I gues… I have to go find drako, I ansered sadly. I didn't wanna kill draco! But I didn't have a choice!

\- I see u later guyz, I sad to vector and skitji when the turned around and walked down to da dungeons.

\- bye! Veetor said as he looked at me dreamily.

I walked over to da great hall were I knew draco would be. Everybody was there. Dumblydore, mcgollum and all the other techers sat at a big table in the front. Hargrid still loked sadly at his plate. To the left was the slytherin tabl. I started walking over to my and dracis usual seats. When I was walking I stubbled over a bag that some stupid prep had left on the floor!

\- WATCH IT U WHORE BICH! I screamed at da slytherring dat had left da bag there.

\- oops, said the short haiyed slutherin. I recognised her from potionclass. She had laughed when draco ran in the classroom naked to serenade me!

\- if u so much as look at me im gonna kill u, jenifer! I said dangerusly.

\- my name is JoJo Kindon Heart, said da girl.

\- I dnot care! I scremed at her. All I wanted to do was go see draco why did all of this happen to me?

\- U wanna talk about homostuck? Joj asked. I growled and walked away agrely stomping. Den I so draco and got happy! I walked over to him.

\- Hi drago! I said happeelee.

\- hi back, he said badk. I sat down in is lap. Vrampire and hargrid looks sadly on us. Then I remembered what I had to do and got sad again.

\- hey drco? U wanna go for a walk to da frostbitten frosted with me? I said sexily.

\- sure! He said excitedly. We got up and walked out of the gret hall. Every1 looked at us and I put up my middle fingers at them. Then we started walking to….-…. The forbided forest!


	6. Goodbye my almost lover

A/N: viewer discrete is adviced, cuz whis chapter is v scary and sad.

Me and raco were walking toward the forbid fores. i could see that draco was excited. he probably thougt we were gonna do it there again. suddelny we were in da frorest.

\- sooo… what r we doin here egordy? draco said sexili.

\- well… i answred sadly. how was i suposd to tell this to draco!?

-somebodi told me soething today, i said sadly.

-what wus it? draco asked sadly.

\- they told me that u r… i said dramatically. i paused for drmatic effekt. draco lloked at me expectendely.

-they told me ur vlodymors son, i cryed out sadly. draco gasped.

-what? of crse im not egogy! draco said. u no my father is lucy! u'v met him!

i didnt no what 2 do. i rly liked draco & didnt wanna kill him. and what if he was telling da truth! what if trumy and fucky and sity was lying to me!

\- they told me tat i have to kill u draci, i said and started crying sadly but also sexily.

\- its ok ebooby, draco said and tried to comfront me. then i started thinking about all the good times we had had together. when we first met, wen we had sex in da forest, when we went to da good chralotte corsetti in hogsmedd, when he comited susyside, when we kissed, and wen he was huging me just now. how was i supossed to kill him!? suddenly… i hade a brain storm!

\- draco i have a idea! i said excitedly.

\- what? he asked nrervously since i was supposd to kill him.

\- we r going 2….. fake ur deat! draco gasped!

-how? he asked nervusly. i took out my wand and mad a knife with magic. i picked up da knife.

-with this! i said.

\- how? draci asked scaredly. i knew hiswaas scare dof knife since he comited suciede by slipping his wrists. then…. i stabbed him in da arm!

\- what r u doing enoby? he said scaredly. i could se that he hurt.

-ur a vrampire so ur not gonna die from it, i answered wisely. now im gonna take som pictures of u lying ded on the ground to show to the misery of magic so they belive ur dead.

-oh dats smart! draco said as he looked at me with his sexa eyes. den he layed down on da ground and played ded. i took som pictores of him with loopins old camera dat dumblydora had given me when he was sent to azerbaijan cuz he was a pdfile.

-so what now? draco asked as he stood up from da ground.

-well, i said, i guess u'll hav to hide out here for a bit while i show da pics to the miniser. i'll tell u when u can come back to hogwarts. draco nodded sadly.

-gbye enoby i love you! he said sadly. then i turned around and walked away back to the castle. then i was in da grate hall.

-listen up everybody! i scremed. everybody was quiet and looked at me expectantly patronus. i took the pictures up and gave them to dumblydore and fudgy who was sitting next to him.

-draci mafloy…. is dead! i scremed loudly. everybody gasped! dumblydore and snap even started crying.

\- everybody calm d own! dumblydore shouted when he had stopped crying. ebony! i want to see u in my office in 2 minutes k? den he walked away. i followed him even tho he was a prep.


	7. iM coming back for u

me and dumblydore were in dumblydores office. he sat down on is chair and looked at me angrily.

-how did this happen enoby? he asked and pointed at the picture i had given him.

-well, i said sadly, we were outside in da forvidddne forest…

-were u having sexual intercorse again? dumblyfore asked me angrily.

-noo noo! i asnwered innocently. we were just going out there to pick some flowers for potionsclass.

-oh ok, dumblydare said.

-anyways, i said. we were out in da forest and suddenly voldymort was there! he had a knife and he stabbed draco and den he ran away! and then draco died from the scabbers woumb! i pretended to cry.

-oh well draco was a bad student anyway, dumblydore said. but i guess i have to tell everi1 about vlodimert being back. den he walked out of the office. i stood up and walked over to the window. then i jumped out of it sexily. i landed on the ground. it was now midnight so it was rly dark and people were patronizing the area. i took out my invivivibiliiti cloth and put it on. then i had a great idea!

-buckbik! i screamed. buckbik came flying and landed in front of me. some preps saw us and ran towards us but i shot spells at them and we flew away to the forbidin forset. i walked into it and started looking for draco. i took out my special wizard phone and texted him tht i was back.

-ebony! i heard someone say from behind of me. it was draco! we hugged and made out for a bit.

-i know what we r going 2 do now! i said. theres a secret room up in big ben were u can live for da rest of da year! lets go! i walked away and draco followed me. but suddenly….. there was i sound! i gasped.

-whos there? i screamed. nobody answerred.

-its prbbly just a bunny or smthin ebony lets just go, draco said scaredly. but then i saw someone run away! i tok out my wand and pointed it at them.

-LUMOS! i shooted. the person fell to da ground and we walked over triumpahntly. but then i saw ho it was. i gasped!


	8. in the woods

It was a woman! i reqnisd her from da grea t hall were she used to sit with da techaers at the teaher table. she taugh pedofilosophy muggle studies or something. i got rly angrey!

\- WTF? y r u stalking us maggot? i asked angrily.

-GOOD DAY! Morggi said appily to us. i was so angry!

-what r we gong 2 do enboy? draco asked sadly. plp cant no dat im still alive! i started thinking about an idea about what we should do with marggi. then i got a good idea.

-we can take her with us n hide her in bok bej! i said proudly.

-okay but how do we get her there? draco asked. we dnot have to carri her do we not? i took out my wand and shooted some spells att maggot. she started floating and we walked away to big benny.

-soo whta did u think about tha food today? magy asked excitedely. i didnt answer her angily cuz i was angry.

-well they didnt have any bloodmilk so it succt! draco said disapperaitonintedly. dis school is so racist against vampires! he looked sad. sudenly we were at da tower.

-okay so now we just need to climb up to the top, i said happily. i knew that the ministres and shiti wasnt there anymore sinse they had gotten a room in te hufflepuff house room thingy to sleep and stuff. and nobody knew that this room is here so it is perfekt for hiding! draco and i started climbing sexily. then we walked into the secret room. there was nobody there and it was empty. i did some magic and sudennly there was a big black bed woth black rosepetals and mcr sheets and big black pillows with pics of lordi on them.

-thx, draco said. so what do i do now?

-just stay in here nd dont leave. if u need me u can just come get me in da girlz dooms.

-oh okay eboby, draco said. ill miss u so much! he started crying tearsa of blood. i made out with him and he made out with me back. i started to take off my bra but then i remembered that moggi was still in the room.

\- so what do we do with u? i asked her angrily. we cnat let u go cuz den u might tell dat draco is still alive!

-trees dont make sounds when they fall to the ground, she said. that gave me an idea! i took out my wand again and pointed it at her.

-woodojy castrejy gröti! i said. magg fleu out of da room and landed in a W bush on the ground.

\- i made her an alarm cock so if any1 cums close to the tower u'll no, i told draco wisely. den i jumped out of the tower and flew back to hogwart.


	9. tried so hard and got so far but

**Chapter 9**

In the morning i woke up. it was morning

-Hi! bloody mary said and walked out of the common room.

I got up and put on some black spiderwebby thigh highs, a black mini skirt, a black reddish top and some black makeup. then i put up my ebony hair in a ponitail and put some blood and stuff in it to look extra gottic. then i put on some high heeled gottic booties and walked down to the great hall. suddenly i heard someone standing behind me!

-hi enoby! Vector said from behind me.

-Hi vec-chan! i said and smelled at him. he looked extra handsame today. he had on a little eyeliner and pale fondation and he wasnt wearing his bowtie no more.

\- so me and my band r having a consert in hogsmeade 2night, he said nonchclamanderintly. i gasped

\- so i was wondering if maybe u wanted to come and see us or something u no? he asked shyly. i gasped quietly. what did this mean?

\- sure! i exclaimed happyle. when does it start?

-right now, he answered. den he took out som flow power powder and we teleported to hogsmead. we went to the bar where they would perform and walked backstage. there was da rest of tha band!

-ebony this is sinji, emoly, and sauron. i said hi in a flirty way to them.

rector went to te band and tey started playing a song by god chraloote. sudenly they stopped!

\- enoby, vec said shyly. our lead singer is sick today so i was wondering if maybe u wanna sing for ius tonight? i gasped cuz i was very fluttershyed.

-yah, i anserd happily. then i took the mik and started singing sexily. they all gasped becuz of how amazing i was. then suddenly the clock was 8 and it was time to start the concert!

-lets go! sauron said. he was a gitar player and hit gitar shooted black flames out of the back. sinhji played piano and he sang metal sometime cuz he was good at screaming. emoly played a gothicc electricc triangle. she and sauron were dating. shoni and vetor were in love with me so they were probs singel. then the consert started. ppl were oshing and dansing andd smoking potcrack in the danceflor. i sang and the others played the instruments sexily. but then… voldemort showed up! and e flew onto the stage and stole my micc! and then he said….

-Ego deformem in sarculo sarrientur! everyone gasped! he did a spell! but what wasit! then it started to rain fire and grass and glass and everyone screamed and started to run out. but vlorodoimort only laughed esnily and started shooting ppl in the cowd with a gun and some preps started crying. then i remembered something…. i took out my wand and pointed it at waldemar. he stopped shooting and looked scaredly at me. everybody gasped at how brave i was! then i shouted…..

-avCADO kaveldun!


End file.
